1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sport and utility bags, and in particular to golf bags having various straps for reducing the stress placed on a user's shoulders and back.
2. Background
Golfers traditionally use golf bags to carry golf clubs, golf accessories such as golf balls, golf tees, umbrellas, raincoats, golf towels, as well as food and beverage items, among other things. A fully loaded golf bag can weigh between 20 to 60 lbs. Hence, carrying a golf bag can be physically demanding to the caddie or golfer while golfing.
Conventional golf bags have a single shoulder strap attached to the central portion and top open portion of the golf bag. This shoulder strap permits the golfer to carry the golf bag over one shoulder, which tends to concentrate the weight of the bag on the golfer's shoulder and back. Depending on the weight of the bag, carrying a golf bag with a conventional shoulder strap can be uncomfortable and create muscle aches and soreness in the golfer's shoulder and back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,984 teaches a dual strap carrying system for a golf bag which provides two shoulder straps to about a user's waist, and an attachment member is coupled to the hip belt member for attaching the hip belt member to the weight-bearing object.
The attachment member can comprise first and second attachment members, each having an adjustable fastener. The attachment members can be attached to the hip belt member at first and second attachment points on the central or hip portion of the hip belt. The attachment member may be attached by being directly sewn to the weight-bearing object. Alternatively the belt member may be fitted into a slot which may be provided on the golf bag.
The hip belt member can be padded along the central portion, as well as the first and second hip portions, to conform to the user's hips and improve the user's comfort. The first and second waist straps can be adjustable in length so that people having different waist sizes can use the hip belt member. The belt fastener can conveniently be a bayonet-type snap clasp having a male end and a female end for simple attachment and removal of the hip belt member about the user's hips, or other suitable fastener. The padded hip belt also serves as a cushion between the golf bag and the golfers back so he is cushioned from the clubs in the bag.
In order to keep the golfer cooler while wearing the hip belt in hot weather, the hip belt member may be made with ventilation holes or slots to allow some air flow through the belt while being worn. Integrating an open mesh fabric into the padded belt member may provide such ventilation holes or slots. The padded belt member may be made of hand-sewn layers of foam and fabric. It may also be made of compression-molded foam and fabric. In order to reduce bending and curling downward in the stress concentration areas where the attachment members and weight bearing object are attached, the hip belt may be fitted with stiffeners inside or on the outside of the belt. Such stiffening may also be provided by employing stronger, stiffer foam and fabric or a layer of stiff solid material on the outside layers of the belt while softer foam and fabric are used on the inner layers which contact the golfers body. Further, the hip belt and shoulder straps may be provided with a thin layer of heat storing material on their surfaces where they contact the user to absorb heat from the user while being worn. The heat storing material is cooled when not being worn by natural convection to the ambient air and by evaporation of sweat absorbed from the user on the surfaces.
According to another broad aspect of the invention, a system for carrying a weight-bearing object, such as a golf bag, is presented including a hip belt member, a belt fastener, an attachment member, and a shoulder strap. The hip belt member is provided for supporting the weight-bearing object, and the belt fastener connects the first end of the hip belt member to the second end of the hip belt member about a user's waist. The attachment member is coupled to the hip belt member for attaching the hip belt member to the weight-bearing object, and the shoulder strap is provided for lifting the bag into position and stabilizing the weight-bearing object about the user, the shoulder strap having at least one end coupled to the weight-bearing object.
The attachment member can include a first attachment member for coupling the hip belt member to a top portion of the weight-bearing object about a first attachment point, and a second attachment member for coupling the hip belt member to a central portion of the weight-bearing object about a second attachment point. The shoulder strap can distribute the weight of the bag onto both shoulders. The golf bag is provided with a back cushion or pillow that conforms to the lower back of the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,702 teaches a belt member having a hook and loop fastening system which mates with a corresponding piece of hook and loop attached to a golf bag. The belt member is intended to be worn at all times during play. One of the drawbacks that exist with this belt member is that it is designed to be worn throughout the golfing activity, which could adversely affect the golfer's normal swing or putting stance during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,473 teaches a golf bag with lumbar support and a waistband which is designed to attach to the lower portion of the golf bag. The golf bag is carried vertically along the golfer's back centered between the golfer's shoulders. A lumbar pad is provided to distribute the weight of the bag to the user's lower back. One drawback of this system is that the bag is vertically oriented, which inhibits the golfer's ability to easily remove or insert golf clubs into the golf bag, or access other items stored in the golf bag. A golfer may also be inhibited from easily bending forward to, for example, pick up a golf ball, drink from a drinking fountain, or tie shoelaces.
What is needed is an apparatus and system for carrying a golf bag which reduces most of the load on the golfer's shoulders and back by transferring the weight of the load to the hips and legs, while maintaining an orientation of the golf bag which permits easy access to the items stored therein. The apparatus and system should also permit the golfer to easily remove the bag and its associated components so that the golfer can enjoy a natural golf swing unencumbered by the golf bag carrying apparatus.
It is with the shortcomings of the existing art in mind that the significant improvements and advancements of present invention were developed.